30 Minutes
by DarkDragonFemale
Summary: What if you only had 30 minutes to choose between the person you love and the entire world? HPSM xover songfic. Please Review and I'll make a prequel


Well Ladies and Gentlemen Its me. DarkDragonFemale formerly known as DevilsDarling. I finally posted something new. And as for my older fics well. Tortured Love and 1 Soul5 Bodies are currently being re-written. As for Secrets and A Treasure Well Known I am suffering through a major writers block crisis with those two stories so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to email them to me at DarkDragonFemale@yahoo.com. Ok and before I start the story I would like to say that I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. The belong to Naoko Takenuechi ( I know I mis-spelled that) and J.K. Rowling. And the song 30 minutes belongs to T.A.T.U.

What if you only had 30 minutes to choose between the one you love and the entire world?

__

Lyrics

****

"Spells"

30 Minutes

__

Out of sight, out of mind 

Out of time to decide  
Do we run? Should I hide?  
For the rest of my life

"It's your choice." his foul voice whispered in my ear. "You must choose one or the other. There is no in between."

I felt the tears threaten to spill out of my eyes yet I refused to show any weakness. It hurt so much to know that he was right. I had no choice. No. I did have a choice, just not one I had ever dreamed of making. I had to choose between my love, and the planet that I had come to call home.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. I needed to know. "You once told me that you would never hurt me, yet you are doing just that. You are hurting me." I looked up into his red eyes. I winced as I remembered the beautiful shade of green they had once been. 

"Ah yes, that promise." His mouth twisted into his evil version of a grin. "I made that back when I was foolish. Back when I thought that emotions made you strong. But that is not the point. Choose now or I will choose for you." His twisted grin grew wider as he watched the emotions flying through my eyes. He had always had the ability to read my eyes.

  
I held back the tears that threatened to spill out. With a quavering voice I answered him. "Give me 30 minutes. I'll give you my decision then."

  
A glimmer of kindness appeared in his eyes. For a moment I thought that he had returned to normal; then as quickly as it had come, it left. 

"Very well," he said, the malice remaining in his voice, "you can have your 30 minutes. Use them well for the clock is ticking." He then dissaparated, leaving only the sound of a clock ticking behind.

  
_Can we fly? Do we stay?_

We could lose we could fail  
And the more men it takes  
To make plans, or mistakes

  
She stood there, reveling in the horror of his movement. Then the tears that had been threatening to spill out dripped out of her eyes. She collapsed onto the ground as sobs racked her body. She lay there for some time until finally she gathered what was left of her strength. Looking around her surroundings she stood up. Choking back her sobs she dissaparated from the field that would decide the fate of the world and the ticking noise that would most likely drive her insane  
She apparated into a large house lavishly decorated in blue, black, and silver. (A.N. bet you all thought it was gonna be red and gold or green and silver huh?) She ran through many hallways before coming to a very large set of doors. There she struggled to push them open using all the strength she had left. She only stopped when a sudden pain up her arm caused her to jump away from the door. Apparently she had forgotten the injury she had received in her battle with… no she couldn't say his name; it would bring back too many memories. 

She collapsed onto the floor, gasping in pain. Tears stung her eyes yet did not fall. She pounded on the door behind her, any and all strength she had had long since vanished. She leaned her head against the door and almost fell when it was suddenly pulled open. Strong arms wrapped around her body locking her in a warm safe haven. She nearly fainted then and she would have had she not remembered the gravity of the situation. 

  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she kept repeating, her tears soaking his shirt.

__

30 minutes, the blink of an eye 

30 minutes to alter our lives 

30 minutes to make up my mind 

30 minutes to finally decide

"Why are you sorry honey?" He asked, his deep husky voice bringing her out of her chant. "You have never done anything wrong. You are perfect to me in every way." 

  
"Why do you do that?!" she yelled her crystalline blue eyes shining with tears. "It's all my fault that he's back and all you can talk about is how perfect I am! If I had finished him off when I had the chance this never would have happened! This is all my fault!" Although her eyes were filled to the brim with tears, none were shed. She had shed enough tears that day. "He's back and he has given me a choice." she burst out laughing. The kind of laughter a lunatic has. (A.N. think of Quatre from gundam wing under the zero influence. That kind of laughter.) "A choice. The thing is I can't choose. Not this. I can not…no I will not choose."

His strong arms tightened around her. "Why do I have the feeling that this choice involves me?" he said softly caressing her back. "There is no way that you would go this crazy over anything else. I want to help you choose but, unfortunately, the decision is yours."

  
She looked up into his gray-blue eyes, which were, at the moment, showing pure love, and all of it was directed at her. She knew right then that she couldn't choose his death. He needed to live. She had made her decision. She pressed her lips urgently to his and ran her hands all over his face and through the blond hair she had so come to love. This might be the last time she saw him and if it was she was going to memorize everything about him. She paused to brush his hair off of his forehead and to press a kiss to it. Then she lay him down and cast a spell that would keep him asleep for the next few hours. If he had any idea of what she was planning he would do all he could to stop her. She could not have him interfering in this battle. It was hers and hers alone.

__

30 minutes to whisper your name 

30 minutes to shelter the blame 

30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies 

30 minutes to finally decide

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the clearing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
She apparated there with only minutes left. The ticking of the clock was still there even after she had left. Each tick seemed to last an eternity. Finally the last tick echoed through the field. The instant it finished there was a loud and very audible pop resonating through the field. Then He appeared.

  
He was as good-looking as he had ever been. His hair was still tousled and his green eyes still sparkled in the light. He was still gorgeous. Her heart ached for him.

  
"Have you made your decision?" he asked his voice sending chills up her spine. Not only because of the malice that laced it, but also because of how sensual it sounded. 

  
"I have." She stated knowing that she would not be able to say anything else. If she did her plan would be ruined.

  
"What is your choice?" she could hear the glee in his voice. He knew how difficult this was for her and he was enjoying it. I felt the ache in my heart grow. 

  
"I choose..." she paused as memories flooded her mind. Times of laughter and love and happiness ran through her head. She remembered his kiss, his caress, and his clothes, even his smell. "I choose… my love."

  
She could feel the grin on his face. It was that big. The smirk it turned into felt even like a knife was being twisted into her heart.

  
"Your love. I should have known." he sneered his face losing any even remotely human aspect at that moment. He raised his wands and hissed out the words that would destroy her. "**_Amorem Kedavra _**1" 

  
_Carousels in the sky _

That we shape with our eyes 

Under shade silhouettes casting shapes crying rain

  
A bright light shot out of the wand yet, unlike its brother the Avada Kedavra; this light was a deep dark red not green. It hovered in the air for a moment before… Shooting down back towards the person who cast it. A strangled scream shot out of his lips followed shortly after by a cry of pain.

  
She walked up to him slowly her body shaking. "Why?" his voice quavered in pain. The spell he had cast did not cause instant death. Rather, it let the recipient feel the pain. "Why me?" he asked once again.

  
Her voice shook as she fought the oncoming tears. "Because I love you," she answered the emotion on her voice being very thick. "I always did love you, you just never trusted me enough to believe in my love for you. WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE IN ME?! I LOVED YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF YET YOU STILL WOULD NOT TRUST ME. You wouldn't trust me. Why? Why?" she finished in a whisper. 

  
"I loved you too. I still love you. But you went with him. My enemy. One of the people I hated most." His body shuddered then as his voice cut off. His time was running out. "That's why when I fought Voldemort ; I didn't care. The person I loved hated me. She loved my worst enemy. I let him win. Then I gave him my body to house his spirit. If I couldn't have you then no one would." His voice cut off then and his breathing turned ragged. 

  
Her heart shattered. "I always loved you and I always will. I went with him because you never listened to me. You avoided me and you denied your feelings for me. With him I felt safe and loved for I knew he truly loved me. My heart belonged to you but I was willing to try to give it to him in hopes that I would learn to love him. And I have. Just not as much as I love you. Never as much as I love you."

  
"I know that I probably don't deserve this, but do you think you can give me one last request?" He waited solemnly for her nod. "Can I have one more kiss?"

  
Her breath caught in her throat. Oh how many times had she wished for the chance to feel his kiss again, his touch. Of all the things she had been expecting, this had not been one of them. Yet, she knew she would not deny him this. It was a last request after all. 

  
_Can we fly do I stay _

We could lose, we could fail 

Either way, options change 

Chances fail, Trains derail.

  
She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. His lips were extremely soft and, although they were rapidly cooling, they were still warm. Slowly his tongue ran over her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth. She parted her lips slightly allowing him access. Their tongues met in a battle for dominance. Tears leaked out of her eyes and dripped down onto his face. She had wanted to kiss him again for such a long time and now that it was happening she couldn't control her emotions. She pulled away from the kiss knowing that if she held on any longer she would not be able to stop. It nearly killed her to pull away from him but to stay with him would hurt even more. 

  
His green eyes shone with unshed tears. She knew he was hurting. How could he not? This spell was a mixture of two of the unforgivable curses. The Crucio and the Avada Kedavra. He coughed and I noticed blood spattered on his lips. I didn't understand how the spell had caused that. Then it hit me. The spell had hit his chest and had most likely damaged his lungs. Even more suffering had been instilled onto him. This time it was her fault. Her fault for loving him as much as she did. 

  
She leaned her head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat. The pause in between the beats got longer and longer each time. "Goddess Selene," she whispered, her voice pleading "Queen of the stars, Mother, please forgive him for his wrongdoings. He was being controlled. Please grant me one wish. I know that he cannot be saved for there is no return from death and he has crossed the line. Please strip me of my immortality. Allow me to be with the one I truly love. What was denied to us in life will be gifted to us in death." 

  
~~~~~

High above in the sky a Goddess heard the prayer of one her children. "You have led a hard life, my child," the Goddess whispered, the wind carrying her words to the clearing. "I will allow this to pass. Be happy in death as I know you were not in life."~~~~~

  
The girl heard the whisper and smiled. "I thank thee, Goddess Mother." Her body shone a silver color mixed with gold. A shadow of herself was ripped away from her body. It looked at her sadly before disappearing into the sky. 

  
_30 minutes, the blink of an eye _

30 minutes to alter our lives 

30 minutes to make up my mind 

30 minutes to finally decide

  
She rested her head on his chest to listen to his heart… his heart. It was funny. A few days ago she thought he did not have a heart. She considered him to be merely an evil being with no heart and most definitely no soul. Now look at her. Resting her head on his chest to listen to the last few beats of his heart. 

  
She listened as he struggled to breathe and heard the whistling of air as it forced itself into his lungs. His death was taking an eternity and was simply causing him more pain. She heard as he inhaled and… nothing. He never exhaled. She pressed her ear closer to his chest and listened to his last heartbeats. "Bump…Bump…Bump…Bump…..then silence. She slowly lifted her head off of his chest. It was over. He was dead. The entire world was safe. "AAAAH!!" she screamed. She raised her hand to the sky and waited. 

  
Slowly, a tendril of moonlight wrapped itself around her hand. She curled her hand around it and watched as it formed a blade. No one but a Lunarian had the ability to control moonlight as she did. She pressed her head to his chest once more and breathed in deeply. She then thrust the knife into her chest. Into her broken heart. With her last ounce of strength she sent a telepathic message to the man who loved her but whom she did not love back. "I'm sorry, Draco I did love you. I guess I just didn't love you enough. Please forgive me for what I did." Her eyes drooped closed as her soul was carried away on the wings on Pegasus. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"…her spirit will always live on in the hearts of those who loved and respected her. In life, she saved that world from many evils giving up any chance for a normal life. May she, in death, receive what she so greatly deserved. The ability to love in peace without fear of being hurt. Usagi Serenity Tsukino, you will be greatly missed." Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and quickly shielded his eyes. He couldn't let anyone see him having a weak moment. He listened as the priest finished the eulogy and struggled to keep the tears from slipping from his eyes. His head snapped up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and stared into the eyes of Hermione Granger.

  
"It's ok to cry, you know." she said, her eyes already brimming with tears. "No one will think you are weak. It is acceptable to cry at the funeral of a loved one. Especially someone as precious as Usagi. She brightened up everyone's life. If it wasn't for her I never would have moved on after Ron passed away." She stopped there. Even though it had been more than a year, talking about his death still shook her up. 

  
Draco dropped his tough guy facade and let the tears out. His entire body shook with the strength of his sobs. "I loved her!" he cried. "Goddess I loved her so much. She was my world. She was my reason for living. Its just not fair." By this time he had buried his head into Hermione's shoulder. She stroked his flaxen hair. 

  
"I know what it feels like." she whispered "I know that it hurts. I know that you just wish you could die. That you just want nothing more than to be with her. But listen to me. If you kill yourself it won't help any. Usagi made me understand that. Besides," she had a small smile on her face "you knew how Usa felt about him. You knew that this was bound to happen. It's just that damn Malfoy pride of yours that kept you from seeing it."

  
He stared at her unbelievingly. Yet somewhere within him, he knew she spoke the truth. He forced a small smile. "Well I suppose Harry beat me again. I did love her though. A part of me will always love her." 

  
"Just as a part of me will always love Ron." Hermione said. "Come on. The reception is about to start. We better leave."

  
"You know what?" Draco asked. "How about you and me go to get some tea? I don't think I can handle seeing that many people yet. I never did like crowds." 

  
Hermione nodded. "I agree. Crowds make me uncomfortable. I know a perfect place to get some tea. Lets go."

  
With a last look at the graves behind him, Draco followed Hermione.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heaven~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_30 minutes to whisper your name  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame _

30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies

  
Usagi stared down at the pair walking away from her grave with a wistful smile on her face. "I hope you live a happy life, Draco. I'm sorry for the suffering I put you through." She rose to her feet slowly and stretched out her wings behind her. She smiled as she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. 

  
"Are you watching him again?" Harry's voice whispered into her ear. "If you keep this up, I'm going to start getting jealous."

  
"I told you I love you. Besides," she said "I just want to make sure that he's moving on with his life." 

  
"Does he have to move on with 'Mione though?" asked Ron who had just appeared. 

  
"Oh hush up Ron!" Usagi exclaimed. "They'll be good for each other. You do want Hermione to be happy don't you?"

  
Ron grumbled under his breath "Well of course I do! But I just wish she wasn't happy with Ferret." 

  
A grin broke out across both Usagi's and Harry's face. Harry said "Will you ever let go of that Ferret thing Ron?"

  
"Nope. Not until he apologizes for being such an arse. Besides I think that name suits him." With that Ron disappeared wanting to escape before Usagi got to him.

  
"Come on Usagi." Harry said. "Let's go explore paradise." 

  
Usagi smiled and linked arms with Harry and together they disappeared into the mist.

__

  
30 minutes to finally decide to decide, to decide, to decide  
to decide, to decide, to decide

1. Amorem Kedavra, now if my Latin class taught me anything then Amorem Means Love and Kedavra means, in a rough translation, cadaver, Amorem Kedavra means Loves Corpse

Well there you go. If you liked it then go ahead and click on the review button and tell me so. And if you didn't then YOU CAN ROT IN HELL!! *Laughs* No I'm just kidding. As long as you can justify your reasons for not liking my story then feel free to review and give me some **_constructive _**criticism. Don't flame me just because yo wanted Usagi to end up with Draco or that you just thought this story sucked because it was too long or something childish like that. The only way an author can improve is by making mistakes and I know I've made more than my fair share. Now anyway go ahead and click that little button you know you want to. Go on

I

I

I

I 

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
